


you make me wanna be better

by softinnocence



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Caretaking, Dom Jake, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Married Couple, Minor Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, No Smut, Sub!Amy, dom!Jake, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/pseuds/softinnocence
Summary: “your amazing. i like clingy amy, but i love you ames. it's like i have many side chicks, all your drunk states,” jake whispered as he snuggled into her.request fill! jake meets the new six drink amy, he likes her better than old six drink amy
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	you make me wanna be better

**Author's Note:**

> request from emma (@itsjakeandamy) - Hey! I just read your recent fic and I lovedddddd it. I have a request for one as well, do you think you could write something super fluffy like where the squads out for drinks at shaws and drunk Amy is just super clingy to Jake and basically he takes her home and he looks after her because he’s that amazing husband and it’s just super fluffy, we don’t see enough drunk Amy scenes with Jake or fics written about it so I thought this would be perfect!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this, enjoy! <3

**you make me wanna be better**

Drinks at Shaw’s happened every Friday. After a long week at work the squad just wanted to grab drinks out, have a laugh then wish each other a great weekend before parting. It was a family tradition you would drop everything to come, and if you didn’t you need a great excuse not to come. Jake loved Fridays more than any other day of the week because this was the only time where Jake Peralta saw his wife get drunk.

  
Six drink Amy hadn’t been seen in a while, which, Jake was happy not to deal with, he couldn’t bear to see his wife sad and lonely. She normally didn’t get to six drink Amy and he didn’t think she was getting there tonight when he went home early to grab some paperwork claiming he could not make Friday drinks. Everyone agreed that was fine and kissing his wife on the cheek, he headed home. I mean, Amy will get a cab home and climb into bed with him at 11:30 pm exactly because that was her bedtime. No need to worry.

  
“Jake! Jakey! Jacob?” Amy called down the phone to him at 10 pm. Jake smiled thinking she was at Loud Amy, but after listening closely she only used that tone when she had six drinks. His smile dropped.

  
“Hey Ames? You okay?” Jake whispered to her carefully, grabbing his shoes and jacket as he left the house. She was not getting a cab when she was remarkably close to breaking down.

“I’m on my way, hold on okay?” He ran down the steps and stepped in the car turning the keys placing the phone on the seat on speaker. She had been quiet for some time and he was starting to get worried.

  
“Jake, I just want you! Hurry up, I miss you, I luw youuu, Jakey!” Jake stared at his phone in confusion, she was meant to be sad. Or was this Four Drink Amy? No, he knew her as well as Amy herself. “I took SIX shots! Gina dared me, so I did it, I don’t mind it was fun, then I wanted you. You're my husband, I should have come home with you,” she told him down the phone as he pulled up outside the Bar. Luckily they only lived a few minutes away from it.

  
Amy was there, with Rosa who was quiet the whole time when he was on the phone but was grateful, nevertheless. Brooklyn was not the safest place, worse on the weekend. She wouldn’t admit, but Amy was her fourth sister, and Amy always claimed she had an older sister. 

  
“JAKE!” Amy shoved her phone in her pocket before tripping over and landing in his arm. He felt like they were newly dating the way she looked at him like she was home. “I missed you!” She clutched his arm and it was cutting off pressure in his arm.

  
“Hey… Six Drink Amy?” He looked at Rosa hoping for some sort of understanding of what could of happen the three hours he was gone.

  
Rosa rolled her eyes but gave him answers, “She and Gina took some shots an hour ago, Gina dared her to do Six to see if it was her “Main Bitch” and maybe last time was a mistake or the drinks just got mixed, but it just spits out Clingy Amy. Hey its cute, but I’ve gotta go, bye.” She walked back into the bar, where Gina was probably waiting for her. Everyone knew they were a couple just refused to admit it. But right now, he had a very tried and drunk wife on his hands.

  
“Hey babe, how do you feel about getting to the car?”

  
“With you, baby, I’ll go ANYWHERE!” Amy shouted getting dirty looks from some teenagers waiting for a cab. Jake waved in apology before helping Amy in the passenger seat. He plugged her in, kissing her forehead as her head slid to the side, mostly in sleep. But she reached up to touch his face, he stopped. She looked at him for a while before whispering, “you're taking care of me? It’s because you like me, right?”

  
Jake laughed at his wife; she reminds him every day why they got married. “Oh Santiago, I like you a lot.” He says to her before pulling out of the layby and driving home.

  
“But how much do you like me? Like, err, a lot?” She tapped him on the shoulder whispering.

  
“Well you see, I don’t think I like you,” Jake looked over to her, and she pouted near tears, “because I love you, weirdo, more than anything,” Amy looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

  
“More than, more than, _Die Hard_?” Her words where everywhere and he nodded. As he pulled up to the apartment, Jake went around to his wife’s side and helped her out. She pulled on his hoodie strings and he slipped it off to give to his wife. She smiled widely before pulling the hood on her head and hugging Jake. He couldn’t help but love Clingy Amy.

  
He ended up carrying her to bed and undressing her but leaving the hoodie and a pair of shorts on that he found in her draw. After he was dressed which Amy was crying for him not to leave her side, Amy and Jake ended up in a tangle.

  
“Why do you love me?” Clingy Amy asked looking up at Jake who was watching her just in case she needed anything.

  
“Why? You make me want to be better. You make me smile, you're so smart, you are amazing.”

  
“I love you because you give me food, and because you’re my best friend,” Jake laughed quietly, before kissing her forehead.

“Someone in this house has to be able to cook, right?” Jake asked her to look down at her.

  
“Nah, that’s what takeaways are for, people like me until they meet people like you.” Amy looked at her husband who was smiling as Amy had just told him that he had won the lottery.

  
“Your amazing. I like Clingy Amy, but I love you Ames. It's like I have many side chicks, all your drunk states,” Jake whispered as he snuggled into her.

  
“Well real Amy loves you too.”

  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> updated + read through 05/02/21!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos & comments <3


End file.
